


new waters

by Sneaky_beaky_sausage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buddies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaky_beaky_sausage/pseuds/Sneaky_beaky_sausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lapis returns to beach city and trys adjust to this new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new waters

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this my first try at a fanfic so please give suggestions and any advice you think i should hear.
> 
> new note: sorry for not updating in months but I guess the only excuse I have is that life has been working me hard. Trying to take care of my girlfriend, getting a new job that works me all day not to memtion seeing some stuff from the fandom on tumblr really doesn't motivate me. Il try to add the next chapter soon and improve on the errors I've made thus far.

The sea sparkled beautifully that night in beach city and steven universe had been looking at it for some time now. Pearl and peridot had been discussing designs for the drill when steven spoke out.

"Do you think she's ok?" Pearl looked over to the window and saw steven still sitting there. 

"Who Steven?" She asked

"Lapis, I'm still worried about her and ever since 'dot' got here I kinda forgot about her situation." Replied steven glumly. 

Peridot glanced to steven and quickly interjected her statment. "don't call me that...and you mean lazuli? Why, where is she?" Peridot looked to both steven and pearl. From the looks they gave her she knew something bad happened. Before anyone could tell peridot what had happened to her informant their attention was quickly grabbed as the ocean began to split into two sides. 

"Il go get the others!" Yelled pearl frantically as she ran into the temple. Steven quickly hopped down the stairs and ran to the door. 

"Steven wait! Where are you going!?" Yelled a panicky peridot.

"I'm going to check it out." Replied steven sternly and with that he quickly ran outside 

"Ohhh... wait for me!" Exclaimed peridot as she hurried to catch up to steven. 

The two small gems ran to the beach and stood in front of the opening formed in the sea. 

"Steven, back away from the water!" Yelled garnet as all three crystal gems came hurling out of the sky and landed next to peridot. "Make sure whatever's causing the ocean to split doesn't reach the kids." Ordered garnet.

"Kids?" questioned peridot quietly as the other two gems replied "got it!" And stepped infront of Steven and peri while summoning their weapons. 

The ocean walls began to rise as a small figure appeared in the distance. The figure was slowly shambling towards them and holding some kind of orb in its hand. after a few moments the figure stood at the edge of the beach and stared at the gems angrily. 

"Lapis!" Exclaimed steven as he pushed through the crystal gems and wrapped his arms around the skinny blue girl. Her anger quickly faded as she pulled the child in for a tight hug. 

"I'm so glad your ok!" Said steven as the two gems hugged. He stepped back a bit and looked up to see lapis's face. She had bags under her eyes and looked completely exhausted "wha-what happened lapis?" Said steven quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

the blue gem gave him a comforting grin and whispered "I won." And with that she held up the watery orb and showed him a certain orange gem in the middle.

steven stared in awe at the gem in the orb. He had so many questions but before he could get to any of them pearl's voice yelled from a ways behind him. 

"Steven get away from her!" she said as she pointed her spear towards lapis. 

Lapis quickly moved steven aside and trudged towards the gems. All three readied themselves for whatever she could throw at them but was surprised when she stopped in front of garnet and held out the orange gem. 

"Here." mumbled lapis. "I hope this is proof enough that I'm on steven's side." 

The tallest gem put her gauntlets away and took the gem. With a calm expression she stared at lapis and then replied "good enough for me" and bubbled the gem. 

"Wah! G-garnet you cant seriously just trust her!" Yelled an angry pearl, putting her spear away. "don't you remember what she did with the ocean!?"

"yes but something tells me she isn't gonna be any trouble" said garnet.

"If G says she trust her then I trust her too." Replied amethyst as she put her whips back into her gem. 

"Grrrrrr..." growled pearl as she hesitatingly made her spear disappear. As the crystal gems began to talk, steven approached lapis and tapped her on the should she turned and saw pointing to the ocean. "Oh yeah." Said the blue gem as she let the ocean fall back into its original place. 

Garnet approached lapis and stuck her hand out. "we just want you to know that even though you might not trust us yet, everything we did and do is to protect steven and we hope that we can come to better know each other." Lapis looked at the hand and to all the other gems then to steven. After a few seconds of thinking she shook garnets hand. 

 

It had been around two hours since lapis came out of the sea and now everybody was Inside the house. Steven and lapis were sitting on his bed, talking while the rest of the gems were whispering in the kitchen.

"Come on garnet, we cant just let her walk around this house like shes our friend! Who knows what she could do to steven!" Said pearl quietly. 

"In case you forgot, she sacrificed herself into a terrible fusion just to keep jasper from hurting steven. she wouldnt hurt steven in a million years. Out of all the possible futures none of them showed her doing anything to steven." Replied the level headed gem leader. 

"I'm with the pearl on this one. If she was willing to drag my escort to the bottom of your ocean, what do you think shes gonna do to me!? I mean, I tried to kidnap him!" Exclaimed peridot, almost letting steven hear her. Lapis looked over to the gems and shot peri a angry stare and then quickly looked back to steven. 

"hmmm..." hummed garnet as she thought to herself. "Steven, its late. Time for bed! Said garnet in a slightly raised voice. "ok." Replied steven as he hopped off his bed. As steven ran to the bathroom to get ready for sleep peridot jumped and yelled "wait! Stay outa my chamber!" And ran after him.

Lapis watched the two small gems race to bathroom and waited till she heard the door shut. "So she has her own place in this house but you don't even trust me?" Said the annoyed blue gem. 

"Its different with her." Said amethyst "she couldn't harm a fly is she tried. You can wipe out beach city with a flick of the wrist. Heck, even steven is stronger than her and hes only 13." Lapis watched the short purple gem open the fridge and pull out a long sandwich. As the purple gem began to devour her meal lapis thought back to the last thing she ate. Sure gems didn't need food but five thousand years ago she often enjoyed fruits. They seemed classy. 

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have grapes in there would you?" Asked lapis. "Help yourself." Smiled garnet as she gestured to the fridge. She walked over and pulled open the fridge. She normally wasn't overwhelmed by stuff but the full fridge seem to frighten her. So many colors and types foods she never seen before. She grabbed a bag of grapes from the middle shelf and closed the fridge. 

She ripped open the bag and poured them into a bowl. Steven came running out of the bathroom in his pajamas being yelled at by peridot. "Just don't use my toothbrush anymore!" he yelled back "ready for sleep." He announced as he walked over to the gems. 

"Ok steven. Make sure you get some rest." Said garnet in a motherly voice as she kissed him on the head. 

"Goodnight ste-man." Said the purple gem as she patted him on the head, leaving bread crumbs in his fluffy hair. pearl quickly went to steven and cleaned the food bits out of his hair. "Goodnight steven, be safe around...her." whispered pearl as she got up and followed the two other gems into the temple. Walked over lapis and hugged her again. 

"I'm glad your safe lapis. You should get some rest too lapis." Said steven as he climbed the stairs to his bed. "don't worry steven, I will. goodnight." he turned out the lights and quickly fell asleep. 

The blue gem sat on the couch and continued to eat the grapes for a few minutes until she heard a door open. Peridot snuck out of the bathroom and froze when lapis locked eyes with her. "Stay away from him." She said sternly while eating grapes. Moonlight combined with the fact she was layin sideways on the couch eatin grapes gave off a goddess feeling and that sent shivers down peridot's spine. 

"Look lazuli..." said peridot coldly at first but quickly toned down in fear when lapis stopped eating and looked at peridot. "...I... me and steven are on good terms. He calls me his friend so there is nothing for you to worry about." 

Lapis signaled the small gem to sit down and she did just that. They sat and talked for a while until 3 am rolled around.

 

"So you tried to kidnap steven?" Asked the blue gem.

"Well I had one foot, no way to signal homeworld and I thought you and jasper were gone so I had to do something!" Exclaimed peridot. "carrying him sure was hard work. But as soon as we got to the home warp those...crystal clods arrived behind us and forced me to retreat into my gem. Later Steven freed me and got us to... come to terms to work together." Peridot noticed how often lapis would look to see if steven was ok and naturally became curious.

"Lazuli...why do you care about steven so much?" 

"Well, he was the first person to make me laugh and not boss me around in thousands of years. He freed and tried to argue my case to the gems. He even fixed my gem. but its not that I owe him so much, hes just so kind hearted, hes special." Spoke lapis, almost forgetting she was even talking to peridot. 

"Heh well... I'm gonna retreat back to my chambers. don't want to be in this main room when the clods come back. " lapis nodded and watched the small gem return to stevens restroom. Lapis sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. Finally she could relax without fear of jasper taking over, without having to worry about her beach summer fun buddies life. 

She quickly fell to the back of her mind and truly enjoyed the silence. Time flew by, the sun was beginning to rise and she felt the couch move suddenly. She opened her eyes to see a smiling boy sitting a few inches. 

"Lets go get some breakfast lapis!"

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed! please give me any advice and suggestions you may have! this story might not be too long. only a few chapters unless i get more ideas later on.


End file.
